


Lightest Biscuits In Town

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry really likes Len's eyes, Cisco is a lil shit, First Meeting, M/M, Very little dialogue, everyone but Len is a lil shit really, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco decide to eat at Denny’s after seeing the latest Marvel movie, when they have a chance encounter with the people seated behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightest Biscuits In Town

Breakfast for dinner was always a nice treat, which was probably how Barry ended up at a Denny’s with Cisco after seeing the latest Marvel movie. Nobody else had really wanted to see the movie with them, since they were gigantic geeks about it. Iris declared that it was no fun to watch new movies with them for the first time if they were sci-fi or comic-book based because the two would spend the entire time whispering to each other about all the things in the movie they liked and disliked and giving impromptu lectures about why, which everyone in their row had to listen to. It was embarrassing and ruined the movies!

The two of them thought this was incredibly unfair, but thought that it at least warranted them to get out of seeing sad chick flicks with the girls. So far, that argument had been completely unsuccessful with the girls giving them unimpressed looks while hauling them off to the theater to see the newest Nicholas Sparks movie, anyway.

But, tonight had been all for them and they were seriously geeking out over pancakes and eggs when suddenly…something soft hit Barry in the back of the head, bounced off of him and landed on his seat next to his left hand, causing him to stop speaking mid-sentence in shock.

“Lisa…” a voice from the table behind him, a mild reprimand, to unrepentant female laughter.

Looking down, Barry picked up the offending item. A biscuit. Someone had thrown a biscuit at him. Or had it been an accident? Probably an accident, why would someone deliberately throw a biscuit a stranger?

Cisco didn’t bother to hold in his laughter when he saw what had hit his friend, and Barry stuck his tongue out at Cisco without any real animus.

Turning around, he looked over at the people in the booth directly behind him. A man with his back to Barry was tall and had a rather…sturdy build. While a pretty brunette woman sat, still giggling, in the other seat facing Barry next to a…rather…good-looking man with the most beautiful blue eyes Barry had ever seen. They were almost mesmerizing. Was it legal to have eyes that beautiful? Were those contacts?

Just as the man opened his mouth to say something, Barry realized he’d been staring and snapped himself out of it and managed to speak first instead,

“Hey man, control your buns.”

He smiled when he said it and handed the biscuit to the man, even though Barry suspected it was the woman who had tossed it. The woman who was laughing in loud delight again as the hot guy next to her accepted the biscuit without a word, eyebrows high with what Barry assumed was surprise. He was pretty sure he’d heard the other man snort.

Turning back around to face Cisco who was staring at him with open-mouthed shock, Barry thought to himself that he totally couldn’t believe he’d just said that to anyone out loud, let alone to a guy that hot!

“Dude!” Cisco insists, only for Barry to cringe and shush him, face and neck going red.

After a few minutes of whispering, they go back to speaking normally about the movie they’d seen and all the things that were wrong and right about it, and how those things benefited or detracted from the movie.

Barry was aware of it when the people in the booth behind him had gotten up and left, though he didn’t turn around to watch them. He still felt way too embarrassed at his own audacity from earlier. It had only been around 15 minutes, but still.

Except…suddenly that big guy who’d been sitting with the pretty girl and the hot guy with the beautiful eyes was standing next to their table, Cisco gulping and shrinking away toward the other side of his booth seat.

“My friend thinks you’re cute, but he’s not gonna say anything on his own. So here, give him a call sometime,” came the gruff voice.

Barry looked up at the man in shock and barely managed to take the slip of paper shoved at him before the man walked away and left the restaurant.

“Man, Barry…see? You totally got game.” Cisco encouraged, sounding awed as he situated himself properly in his seat again.

“This is probably just a joke,” Barry insists, looking up at his friend.

“There’s only one way to find out…” Cisco pointed out.

“You mean you…you really think I should call him?”

“Well, not right now. I mean, that’d be a little desperate. But, you totally should in a day or two.”

“That guy was way out of my league, Cisco. No way.”

“Man, you really haven’t looked in a mirror since high school, have you? You got hot.” Cisco rolled his eyes at his friend’s ridiculousness.

“I so have not.”

“You have, and if you don’t call him at least by day 3, I’m gonna tell Iris you’ve been saying bad things about yourself again.” Cisco said before taking a sip of his soda.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Try me.”

“Traitor.”

“It’s not being a traitor if I’m doing it to get my friend laid.”

“Oh my God, Cisco…”

Cisco just gave an unrepentant grin, “hey, if it works out then maybe you can put in a good word for me with that hot girl that was with them.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “I should’ve known you had ulterior motives for this.”

“No way. I totally want you to be happy. But, if you getting laid leads to me getting laid…I’m not gonna complain.”

“Cisco…never, ever word anything like that ever again.”

“Th-that’s not what I meant and you know it!” Cisco was literally pouting at this point.

Barry looked down at the number on the slip of paper and thought about that man’s beautiful eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just…give the number a try in a few days. Say hi, see where it goes from there.


End file.
